Empty Your Heart
by MidnightDawn999
Summary: "Blink. Inhale. Blink. Exhale. Blink. Inhale. What was the point of all?"


**Just something I wrote a while ago...**

How many days had it been? How many nights? How long could his body survive? Apparently, to painfully long, or at least, for him. Maybe not for that, that 'man'.

They had gone from one tactic to another, and right then, Ryden was in some dark, cold room, his arms suspended above his head, chains attached to the roof and tightly bound around his bloody, broken wrists.

"I'm sorry." The words were uttered so softly, so broken, so hurting… but they sounded… so monstrous… so, so RAW. Apathetic. Icy. Angry. Horrible. Animalistic. His eyes watered, he didn't know if it was from pain, or hopelessness, or something else, or all of the above. It had been so, so long.  
His body was tattered; broken collar bone, cracked sternum, broken wrists, broken and bruised ribs, serious blood loss from who-knew-how-many inflicted wounds, his eyes were still blind from the poison they had tested on him. Is that what he was? A lab rat? Because he truly didn't know anymore. He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was alone, and he HURT. But what hurt even more? That he meant nothing, to anyone. But why did it hurt so d*mn much to think that?

And again, back to, he didn't know. He couldn't remember. And he had stopped trying. It was like… like someone was stabbing him in the skull all over again. Memories, just out of his reach. Like he was actually someone… before… before all of this. But it was just out of reach. He figured, that the pain that would sear through his entire body from that old wound was probably from one of the poisons they had used on him. Their lab rat. To keep him from remembering.

'Well I hope you're pleased, it works.'

His head dropped, his legs gave out like jell-o, all the strain put on the swollen and broken wrists. He would have screamed. If he had it in him. But right then, he didn't, at least, not for that. That was nothing in comparison. Besides, everything hurt, even his toes. 'Probably because they're all broken,' he thought morbidly. He was just lost, lost in despair, in hopelessness, in a world of constant agony.  
A world he could never escape.

A world that was damned. Or was that just him? Again, he honestly didn't know anymore. He probably was. Did he even have a soul? Was he ever a living being? Or was he just sort of… created in this hell. Created for endless tortures and tests.

He took in a long breath and instantly regretted it, his lungs wavered inside his chest before they rejected the air, heaving it back out in a quiet wheezing exhale. Probably another symptom of the poison. Or one of the other poisons. Or yet another. Or all of them. Or torture. Or being a clone.  
Again. He didn't know.

His temporarily blind eyes… at least, he kind of hoped it was temporary. But, why bother hoping? Why bother hoping of anything, when he would probably only be in for more disappointment, and pain?

Anyways, his blind eyes shifted up to the roof. He didn't blink. He didn't feel the need. Even as his eyes started to feel dry like they couldn't close. He didn't think there was a point to, I mean, why would he? Blink. Inhale. Blink. Exhale. Blink. Inhale. What was the point of all? Why bother blinking? He didn't see a point anymore.

And he didn't know if there was even a time that he did see a point to it.  
An-oh-so-familiar tightness started to creep back into his chest, and seconds later his heart hammered inside of him, against his broken sternum, wildly, as the pain and it's-even-harder-to-brea the pain passed.  
He didn't even know what that was.  
He didn't know anymore.

Just like how he didn't know why his spine always felt on fire, then damp, then on fire, then damp. Or like how he didn't know why his right leg felt completely numb from the knee down. Or why the only feeling he felt in his arms was a distant tingle. Or why sometimes his breathing would stop until he passed out.

Or why his throat randomly constricted and stopped his breathing for several seconds. Or why he would start to jolt in sharp movements on occasion.  
Or why people kept saying his enemy was some guy named 'Cade', as if they were just trying to get that into his brain like that was all that mattered, as if that 'Cade' guy was all that mattered.  
It didn't and he wasn't.

**Hope you enjoyed - if that's possible... God bless!**


End file.
